staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Maja 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Rolnictwo na świecie 07.10 Nasza gmina 07.20 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.30 Notowania 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.20 Niespodzianka teleranka: Wszystko dla mamy 08.50 Trzy światy Guliwera (Three Worlds of Gulliver) (1) - film przygodowy, USA 1960, reż. Jack Sher, wyk. Kerwin Marthews, Jo Marrow, June Thornburn, Lee Patterson (50 min) 09.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Kwiat kaktusa (Cactus Flower) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1969, reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ingrid Bergman, Goldie Hawn, Jack Weston (100 min) 11.40 Eurowizja przed finałem 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.50 Tańce polskie: Tańce górali żywieckich 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.05 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) (19) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Boris, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen, George Buza, Tim Progosh (43 min) 15.30 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (16-ost.): Mieszkańcy miast (2) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (emisja z teletekstem) (stereo) 16.05 Studio sport: Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Supergrupa (Bugs. Down Among the Deadmen) (4) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (48 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Fort Saganne (Fort Saganne) (3/4) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Philippe Noiret, Catherine Deneuve, Sophie Marceau (51 min) 21.00 Dzień Trzeciego Tysiąclecia: Przed przyjazdem Papieża - widowisko publicystyczne 22.00 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.05 Jak kochać dziecko - podsumowanie 22.25 Sportowa niedziela: Kronika Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 23.00 Szulerzy (Les tricheurs) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Niemcy 1983, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Jacques Dutronc, Bulle Olgier, Kurt Raab, Virgilio Teixeira (91 min) 00.30 Wiolinem i basem 01.05 Joel-Peter Witkin - film dokumentalny, Francja 1994 02.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Fort Saganne (Fort Saganne) (3/4) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Philippe Noiret, Catherine Deneuve, Sophie Marceau (51 min) (dla niesłyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.35 Nasza Świątobliwość - program redakcji katolickiej 10.00 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.30 Kręcioła - program Jurka Owsiaka 11.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi (24): W stronę Boga - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 12.00 Asterix w Brytanii - film animowany, Francja 1989 (76 min) 14.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.35 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.10 Familiada - teleturniej 15.40 Złotopolscy (143): Separacja - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Joanna Pierzak, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska (25 min) 16.10 Bezludna wyspa - program Niny Terentiew 17.05 Chłopi (9/13): Wielkanoc - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1972, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Krakowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (45 min) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 A to historia - Wielka Gala Polskiego Kabaretu i Estrady (2) - program artystyczny 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (80) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Robin, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (44 min 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Chopin jakiego nie znamy (2): Cudowne dzieciństwo 23.05 Rewelacja miesiąca: Manon Lescaut - opera w czterech aktach, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Humphrey Burton, wyk. Kiri Te Kanawa, Placido Domingo, Thomas Allen, Forbes Robinson (130 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Notacje: Wyplatany świat - reportaż 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 Złotopolscy (75,76): Wstyd, Grzeszna miłość - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 08.30 Przez lądy i morza: Przez Amerykę Południową - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego 08.50 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 09.50 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne 10.05 W labiryncie (27,28) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (54 min) 11.05 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 11.35 Mała Księżniczka (23/46) - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1990 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla młodzieży 12.30 Magazyn polonijny ze Skandynawii 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Teatr familijny: Diabelski patrol, Polska 1997, reż. Urszula Urbaniak, wyk. Dariusz Gnatowski, Marek Kalita, Marzena Trybała, Kaja Wolniewicz (50 min 15.35 BIOGRAFIE: Znak pokoju - film dokumentalny Wiesława Romanowskiego 16.30 Tak jak w kinie - program Pawła Sztompke 16.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (34/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Kobiety nad przepaścią - film obyczajowy, Polska 1938, reż. Michał Waszyński/Emil Chaberski, wyk. Maria Bogda, Nora Ney, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Tamara Wiszniewska (74 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Iga Cembrzyńska, Dorota Cellman, Zenon Laskowik (59 min) 21.00 Dzień Trzeciego Tysiąclecia - przed przyjazdem Papieża 22.00 Cygańska noc na bis - program rozrywkowy, wyk. Edyta Górniak, Don Wasyl z zespołem, Roza Nikolicz z Lakatosz (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jagiellonowie (4) - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Sapii 00.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 00.15 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Matki, żony i kochanki 2 (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (51 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Dzień Trzeciego Tysiąclecia - przed przyjazdem Papieża 02.55 Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki (powt.) 03.55 Cygańska noc na bis - program rozrywkowy, wyk. Edyta Górniak, Don Wasyl z zespołem, Roza Nikolicz z Lakatosz (stereo) (powt.) 04.20 Teledyski na życzenie 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Kobiety nad przepaścią - film obyczajowy, Polska 1938, reż. Michał Waszyński/Emil Chaberski (powt.) 06.15 Co by tu jeszcze... przeboje kabaretu 06.30 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny (powt.) Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Ręce które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Rupert - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-92 (25 min) 08.30 Power Rangers (170) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (48) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Zapytaj Harriet (Ask Harriet) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Anthony Tyler Quinn, Lisa Waltz, Willie Garson, Patric Y. Malone (25 min) 12.30 Kosmiczni buntownicy (Space Mutiny) - film SF, USA 1988, reż. David Winters, wyk. Red Brown, John Philip Law, Cameron Mitchell, James Ryan (93 min) 14.25 Klub Polsatu 14.35 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 15.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (62) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O'Connor (43 min) 18.15 W słońcu Kalifornii (Pacific Palisades) (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Natalia Cigluiti, Kimberley Davis, Jarrod Emick, Greg Evigan (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (121) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Scarface - człowiek z blizną (Scarface) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Robert Loggia (170 min) 00.05 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 00.10 Magazyn sportowy 01.40 Muzyka na BIS 03.40 Pożegnanie Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Życie jak poker (62) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 08.00 Kojak (76) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 08.55 Bonanza (70) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 09.50 Jedenastka marzeń - serial animowany 10.35 Kaskaderzy (7) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (38) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker (powt.) 12.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 13.00 Dajcie nam święty spokój (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Moira Kelly, Jason Beghe, Fionnula Flanagan, John Cullum (50 min) 14.15 Kłopoty z zaświatami (Johnny and the Dead) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Gerald Fox (powt.) 16.00 Kosmiczni strażnicy (2) - serial SF, reż. Ben Bolt/Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Linda Hunt, Jeff Kaake, Marjorie Monaghan, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (8) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (34) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (77) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (27) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Real TV (33,34) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) 21.00 Matlock (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986-95 (50 min) 21.50 Diagnoza morderstwo (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Charlie Schlatter, Michael Tucci 22.45 Szczęki 3 (Jaws 3) - horror, USA 1983, reż. Joe Alves, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Bess Armstrong, Louis Gosset Jr, Lea Thompson (94 min) 00.30 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 02.00 DJ Club - program muzyczny 02.30 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.30 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.10 Teleshopping 07.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.55 Detektywi - serial komediowy 08.25 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Panna Wiercipiętka, Simba - król lew, Donkey Kong, Zabójczy smok 11.30 Wyprawy z National Geographic - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Wdowa z Wagon Gap (The Wistful Widow of Wagon Gap) - komedia, USA 1947, reż. Charles T. Barton, wyk. Lou Costello, Bud Abbott, Marjorie Main, Audrey Young (70 min) 13.40 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 14.05 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 15.45 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 16.10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 18.00 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -23.00 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Ocean ognia (Oceans of Fire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Steven Carver, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Billy Dee Williams, David Carradine, Cynthia Sikes (100 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.00 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny 23.45 Seks, cenzura i srebrny ekran: Kusicielka Ewa - 100% przyzwoitości - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 01.10 Kariera maklera - serial obyczajowy 01.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 12.50 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 13.20 Top Shop 17.10 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny 18.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Calendar Man - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Złodziej z Bagdadu (Thief of Bagdad) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1940, reż. Ludwig Berger, wyk. June Duprez, Rex Ingram, Miles Malleson, Mary Morris (106 min) 21.30 Śpiąca królewna - balet 22.35 Top Shop 23.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 00.20 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych TMT 08.00 Blok filmów animowanych dla dzieci 09.30 Serial fabularny dla dzieci 10.00 Blok filmów animowanych: Baśnie i waśnie, Twinkle 10.40 Przygody w Odyssey - film animowany 11.10 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: Jacksonowie - film fabularny, W. Bryt. 12.30 Teraz Trochę Tlenu: blok filmów przyrodniczych 14.00 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: Jajo dinozaura - film fabularny, Polska/Gruzja 1994, reż. Keti Dolidze, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Maria Dżanaszila, Daniel Olbrychski, Jan Machulski (90 min) 15.30 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: Serial fabularny dla młodzieży 16.00 Telewizja Młodego Turysty: Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.30 Blok filmów animowanych dla dzieci 19.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 20.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Jak ogień i woda (Opposites Attract) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1990, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Barbara Eden, John Forsythe, Rebeca Arthur, Liz Torres (91 min) 22.00 Psy - film sensacyjny, Polska 1992, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Cezary Pazura, Janusz Gajos (112 min) 00.00 Zakończenie programu ATV 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Wielkie zamieszanie (La feldmarescialla scialla) - komedia muzyczna, Włochy 1966, reż. Steno, wyk. Rita Pavone, Francis Blanche, Mario Girotti, Aroldo Tieri (100 min) 10.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.40 Zwariowany pułk lotniczy (Hollywood Air Force) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Bert Convy, wyk. Chris Lemmon, Lloyd Bridges, Vic Tayback, Graham Jarvis (89 min) 12.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.40 Nie pije, nie pali, nie podrywa, ale... - komedia obyczajowa, reż. Michel Audiard, wyk. Annie Girardot, Mireille Darc, Bernard Blier (75 min) 14.00 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Mężczyzna w wielkim samochodzie (L'homme a la buick) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1967, reż. Gilles Grangier, wyk. Fernandel, Danielle Darrieux, Jean Pierre Marielle, Bernard Dheran (90 min) 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 18.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.10 Miliard w bilardzie (Un milliard dans un billard/'Allarme in cinque banche) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy 1965, reż. Nicolas Gessner, wyk. Günter Ungeheuer, Jean Seberg, Elisabeth Flickenschildt (91 min) 20.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.10 Przedział złamanych serc (Celles qu'on n'a pas eues) - komedia, Francja 1980, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Michel Galabru, Daniel Ceccaldi, Bernard Menez, Sophie Grimaldi (110 min) 23.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 23.50 W czym mamy problem? (Serial Mom) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. John Waters, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Sam Waterson, Ricki Lake, Suzanne Somers (93 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu ATV 2 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Film fabularny 10.45 Micaela - telenowela 11.40 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Sekretne życie T.K. Derlinga - film fabularny, USA 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny Canal + 07.00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Narwale - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 09.00 (K) Piłka ma dwa końce (Up'n'Under) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. John Godber, wyk. Gary Olsen, Tony Slattery, Samantha Janus (94 min) 10.40 (K) Góra Dantego (Dante's Peak) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Linda Hamilton, Charles Hallahan (104 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Reflektor: Ryszard Tymon Tymański - talk show Magdy Mołek 13.20 Strefa Mroku - serial SF 13.50 (K) Deser: Święty Jojo - film krótkometrażowy 14.05 (K) Deser: Martwy Londyn - film krótkometrażowy 14.25 (K) Biały labirynt (Smilla's Sense of Snow) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Dania/Szwecja 1997, reż. Bille August, wyk. Julia Ormond, Gabriel Byrne (116 min) 16.25 (K) Piłka nożna: liga włoska 18.30 (K) Deser: Gogowie - film krótkometrażowy 19.00 Cannes '99 - Aktualności filmowe 19.15 Cannes '99 - Zamknięcie festiwalu 20.15 (K) Cannes '99 - Udręka i Ekstaza - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 21.10 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 21.45 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 23.05 (K) Ta cholerna miłość (That Old Feeling) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Bette Midler, Dennis Farina, Paula Marshall, Gail O'Grady (101 min) 00.50 (K) Okrągły tydzień (Twenty Four Seven) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Shane Meadows, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Danny Nussbaum (92 min) 02.25 (K) Szczeniackie wojsko (Major Payne) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Damon Wayans, Karyn Parsons, William Hickey, Michael Ironside (93 min) 04.00 (K) Światła Północy (Northern Lights) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Linda Yellen, wyk. Diane Keaton, Maury Chaykin, Kathleen York, John Hoffman (87 min) 05.30 (K) Belfer 2 (The Substitute II) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Steven Pearl, wyk. Treat Williams, Angel David, Machael Michele (86 min) HBO 06.55 Delfin i pies (Zeus and Roxanne) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. George Miller, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Kathleen Quinlan (94 min) 08.35 Ernest jedzie do Afryki (Ernest Goes to Africa) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash (90 min) 10.10 Serce drużyny (Soul of the Game) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Delroy Lindo, Mykelti Williamson, Blair Underwood, Edward Herrman (90 min) 11.45 Jak wiatr (Windrunner) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. William Clark, wyk. Russell Means, Jason Wiles, Margot Kidder (104 min) 13.35 Janet Jackson - koncert w Madison Square Garden 15.10 Głupole (The Stupids) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. John Landis, wyk. Tom Arnold, Jessica Lundy, Bug Hall, Alex McKenna (89 min) 16.45 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place, Benjamin Salisbury (95 min) 18.25 Czarodziej Kazaam (Kazaam) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Paul Michael Glaser, wyk. Shaquille O'Neal, Francis Capra, Ally Walker, Marshall Manesh (89 min) 20.00 W morzu ognia (Fire Down Below) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Felix Enrique Alcala, wyk. Steven Seagal, Kris Kristofferson, Harry Dean Stanton, Stephen Lang (100 min) 21.45 Zielona karta (Green Card) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Andie MacDwell, Bebe Neuwirth, Gregg Edelman (102 min) 23.30 Picasso. Twórca i niszczyciel (Surviving Picasso) - film biograficzny, USA 1996, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Natascha Mcelhone, Julianne Moore, Joss Ackland (120 min) 01.35 Błogosławieni, którzy pragną (Blessed are Those Who Thirst) - thriller, Norwegia 1988, reż. Carl Jorgen Kionig, wyk. Kjerstil Elvik, Lasse Kolsrud, Anne Ryg, Bjorn Sundquist (112 min) 03.30 Głupole (The Stupids) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. John Landis, wyk. Tom Arnold, Jessica Lundy, Bug Hall, Alex McKenna (89 min) 05.05 Fucha - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Michał J. Dudziewicz, wyk. Marian Kociniak, Jerzy Bończak, Barbara Rachwalska, Bogdan Baer (62 min) Planete 06.55 Święto w Saint Tropez 07.25 Birmańskie korzenie 09.00 Kroniki Popular science (38/60) 09.10 Samotna planeta (16/39): Afryka zachodnia: Benin, Burkina Faso i Mali 09.55 Historia linii lotniczych (6/13): Poczta lotnicza 10.50 Człowiek - ryba 11.30 Historia Włoch XX wieku (33/42): Mussolini i Hitler 12.10 Gore Vidal sam o sobie (2-ost.) 13.00 Na tropach przyrody: Z dnia na dzień 13.30 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 13.55 W poszukiwaniu szlachetnego dzikusa 14.50 Śladami wędrujących zebr 15.45 Bombaj, nasze miasto 16.40 Cudowna machina (3/5): Ciało na ekranie 17.25 Morze pełne życia (16/26): Mieszkańcy piasku 17.50 Hubert Beuve Mery (2/5): Postawa śmiesznie etyczna 18.50 Królowe rodeo 19.45 Niesforne cząsteczki 20.35 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (12-ost.): Olbrzymy 21.30 Nowatorska broń (7/12): Zahartowani w boju 22.00 Philippe Soupault (2/3) 23.00 Aktualności z przeszłości (17) 23.55 Kroniki Popular science (37/60) 00.00 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (3/8): Akta Jelcyna 00.50 Samolotowa rewia pod Paryżem Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A.20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Atomix 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rentgen: Kayah 18.00 Na Scenie - Suede 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Atomix TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Nudnik (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Feniks i dywan (3) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Szalony świat (23) - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 11.00 Mówią na mnie Bruce (They Still Call Me Bruce) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. James Orr/Johnny Yune, wyk. Johnny Yune, David Mendenhall, Pat Paulson, Joey Travolta (95 min) 12.45 Studio tramwaj - magazyn rozrywkowy 13.15 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Irian Jaya - Oblicza Raju - film dokumentalny 14.15 Vera Cruz - western, USA, 1953 reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Gary Cooper, Burt Lancaster, Denise Darcel, Cesar Romero (105 minut) 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Katastrofa (Crash - The Mystery of Flight 1501) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Philip Saville, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Jeffrey DeMunn, Doug Sheenan (110 minut) 21.25 Pod napięciem - talk show 21.55 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.25 Ogniem i mieczem w Cannes 22.55 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 23.40 Mecz NBA 02.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Łączy nas Polska 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Sport TV Białystok 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial dokumentalny 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Świętej Trójcy w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Studio sport 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 24 godziny z życia... - reportaż 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Studio Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.30 Sacrum profanum - program Adama Kraśnickiego 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Śląski Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Klub działkowicza - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Przeboje TV Kraków 09.05 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Kinomania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Gość TV Kraków: Bogusław Nowicki z Kielc 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Lublin 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama polonijna 08.50 Nowina 08.55 Klub Odkrywców 09.10 Grajmy w szachy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.10 Album lubelski 13.35 Dziedzictwo 14.00 Tajemnica Sagali - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Sport w regionie 21.30 Panorama lubelska 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Moja pasja 08.50 Z historią na ty 09.10 Mój świat 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 13.15 Muzyczna niedziela 14.00 Depozyt wiary - program religijny 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Kronika najWyższych sfer 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Program na poniedziałek PTV-3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Widnokrąg 08.50 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Kwadrans do przodu 12.50 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.05 Studio sport - retransmisje 13.45 Puls Poznania - relacja z obrad Rady Miejskiej Poznania 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.45 Promocje młodych 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Piknik Country w Rzeszowie 13.00 Miss Polski '99 - wybory regionalne 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Spichlerz - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Studio sport 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Fonograf - program muzyczny 13.00 Architekci 13.30 Rozmaitości kulturalne 13.45 Na podniebnym etacie - reportaż 14.00 Arka: Niedziela zesłania Ducha Świętego - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Rock blok 21.45 Gość muzycznej Siódemki 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy WOT 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 09.10 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Ogrody 12.50 Z archiwum WOT 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.00 Wiarus - magazyn kombatantów warszawskich 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Sport w WOT 21.25 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.30 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 21.50 Z archiwum WOT 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Teraz wieś 08.55 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.05 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Znajomi z ZOO 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy TVP Regionalna 07.00 Ja i moje zwierzęta (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Miś Rupert (38/39) - serial animowany 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada (ost.) - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy (8/33) - serial animowany 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Wielki świat piłki nożnej (6/10) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Grilowanie na ekranie (2/8) - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 Wyprawa nad rzekę (3/7) - serial dokumentalny 10.55 Świat bliski i daleki (23/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.20 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (7/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Dzikie skarby Europy (1/4) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie Kosmos (1/26) - serial animowany 15.30 Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (90 min) 17.00 Gipsy Kings - koncert 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 20.00 Studio sport: I liga żużla WTS Wrocław - GKM Grudziądz 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Platynowa blondynka (Red Dust) - melodramat, USA 1932, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Mary Astor, Donald Crisp (83 min) 23.25 Na ratunek (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 Gwiazdy raz jeszcze (ost.) - program rozrywkowy Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Koncert muzyki Wolfganga Amadeusa Mozarta - program muzyczny 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.30 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 15.00 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.20 Ulica klasztorna - film fabularny 17.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Nie tylko moda 19.30 Eurovillage 20.00 Pasja zwycięstwa (La voglia di vincere) (1/3) - film obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Vittorio Sindoni, wyk. Gianni Morandi, Catherine Spaak, Vanessa Gravina, Frederic Andrei (55 min) 21.30 Don Camillo (Le petit monde de Don Camillo) - komedia, Francja 1952, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Gino Cervi, Leda Gloria, Vera Falqui, Franco Interlenghi (90 min) 23.10 Nocne namiętności 23.40 Program muzyczny TV Bryza Szczecin 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Teleshop 06.10 Muzyczny weekend 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Koncert życzeń 11.15 Przedszkolaki o... 11.30 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 12.30 Twarzą w twarz - talk show 13.00 Studio sport 13.30 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1948, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Ralph Richartson, Maria Hunt, Kieron Moore (112 min) 16.00 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.30 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.25 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe Ligeia - serial, USA 17.50 Ambasadorowie - serial 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.05 McCall - serial, USA 20.00 Ocean ognia (Oceans of Fire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Steven Carver, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Billy Dee Williams, David Carradine, Cynthia Sikes (100 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.20 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.25 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 00.55 Twarzą w twarz - talk show 01.25 Teleshop 01.30 Program na poniedziałek 01.35 Teleinformator TV Vigor Gorzów Wielkopolski 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Magazyn sportowy 11.30 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 12.30 Magazyn katolicki 12.45 Człowiek człowiekowi 13.00 Od soboty do soboty 13.30 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1948, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Ralph Richartson, Maria Hunt, Kieron Moore (112 min) 16.00 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.30 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.25 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe Ligeia - serial, USA 17.50 Ambasadorowie - serial 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.05 McCall - serial, USA 20.00 Ocean ognia (Oceans of Fire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Steven Carver, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Billy Dee Williams, David Carradine, Cynthia Sikes (100 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.20 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.25 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 00.55 Magazyn sportowy 01.25 Człowiek człowiekowi 01.40 Magazyn katolicki 01.55 Program na poniedziałek 02.00 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 11.30 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 12.30 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.00 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 13.30 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1948, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Ralph Richartson, Maria Hunt, Kieron Moore (112 min) 16.00 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.30 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.25 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe Ligeia - serial, USA 17.50 Ambasadorowie - serial 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.05 McCall - serial, USA 20.00 Ocean ognia (Oceans of Fire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Steven Carver, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Billy Dee Williams, David Carradine, Cynthia Sikes (100 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.20 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.25 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 00.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 00.55 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 01.20 Zakończenie programu Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Polskie drogi (1/11):Misja specjalna - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert (85 min) 13.45 Magiczna Italia - serial dokumentalny 14.15 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Księżniczka - film obyczajowy, USA 16.30 Cudowny świat zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu 17.10 Poradnik medyczny 17.35 TV Shop 17.50 Polskie drogi (2/11):Obywatele GG - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert (85 min) 19.20 Kenny Rogers - gwiazda muzyki country 20.00 Zjazd koleżeński (Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Sam Whipple, David Doyle (90 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku (Escape from New York) - film SF, USA 1980, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, Lee van Cleefm, Ernest Borgnine, Donald Pleasence (90 min) 23.35 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 00.30 TV Shop 00.45 Program na poniedziałek Wielkopolska Telewizja Kablowa 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych - film dla dzieci 09.00 Program lokalny 09.25 Hipermarket WTK 09.30 Studio sport (powt.) 10.55 ABC reformy emerytalnej 11.00 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 11.10 Kariera - film sensacyjny, Polska 1954, reż. Jan Koecher, wyk. Jan Świderski, Lidia Korsakówna, Tadeusz Janczar, Teresa Szmigielówna (77 min) 12.20 Dokument zdrady - program dokumentalny 13.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 14.00 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.30 Muzea na całym świecie - program popularnonaukowy 16.00 Aktualności motoryzacyjne 16.05 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Miss Wielkopolski Nastolatek - relacja z koncertu finałowego 17.30 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.20 Bezpieczne miasto 18.30 Królowa Bona (8/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski (60 min) 19.30 Filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 20.30 King Kong - film fantastyczny, USA 1976, reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Jessica Lange, Charles Grodin, John Randolph (119 min) 22.45 Program lokalny 23.15 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.45 Nasi synowie (Our Sons) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. John Erman, wyk. Julie Andrews, Ann Margret, Hugh Grant, Tony Roberts (90 min) 01.15 Muzyka na dobranoc TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 11.30 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 12.30 Program redakcji katolickiej 12.45 Gdzie depczesz - program o Zielonej Górze 13.00 Program lokalny 13.30 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1948, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Ralph Richartson, Maria Hunt, Kieron Moore (112 min) 16.00 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.30 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.25 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe Ligeia - serial, USA 17.50 Ambasadorowie - serial 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.05 McCall - serial, USA 20.00 Ocean ognia (Oceans of Fire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Steven Carver, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Billy Dee Williams, David Carradine, Cynthia Sikes (100 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.20 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.25 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 00.55 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Francji w Le Castellet - rozgrzewka w klasie 250 ccm 10.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Francji w Le Castellet - rozgrzewka w klasie 500 ccm 10.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Francji w Le Castellet - wprowadzenie 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Francji w Le Castellet - wyścigi 15.00 (na żywo) Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ w Les Gets 16.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 9 etap jazda indywidualna na czas Ancona - Ancona 31 km 17.45 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Francji w Le Castellet (wydarzenia dnia) 20.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 9 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 20.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Argentyny (wydarzenia dnia) 21.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Nascar w Charlotte 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Judo: ME w Bratysławie (wydarzenia dnia) 00.30 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 9 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Weterynarz 08.25 (P) Wszystko o zwierzętach 09.20 (P) Hollywood Safari: Blaze 10.15 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 11.10 (P) Polowanie na tygrysa: Nieuchwytny kot sumatrzański 12.05 (P) Na szczytach gór 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Narkotyczny trans 14.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Gry wojenne 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Dobry pies: Komendy, które ratują życie 17.30 (P) Dobry pies: Nieśmiały pies 18.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 18.30 (P) Opowieści z zoo 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze (1) 20.00 (P) Krajobrazy Europy: Góry i wrzosowiska 21.00 (P) Nowe sanktuaria przyrody 22.00 (P) Skrzydła ciszy 23.00 (P) Krajobrazy Europy: Stepy dawniej i dziś 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Travel 13.00 Morska podróż: Carna, Roundstone i Omey Island 13.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Kraków - miasto smoka 14.00 (P) Wyprawy wodne 14.30 Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: Octopi in N.S.W. & Veggies/Alice 15.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Piknik w Abruzzo, Włochy 15.30 (P) Aspekty życia: Kraina dymu 16.00 Wschód spotyka Zachód: Tajlandia 17.00 (P) Na szlaku Bounty: Tahiti i bunt na Bounty 18.00 Morska podróż: Carna, Roundstone i Omey Island 18.30 Wakacyjne plany 19.00 Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: Octopi in N.S.W. & Veggies/Alice 19.30 (P) Aspekty życia: Kraina dymu 20.00 Podróże szwajcarską koleją: The Jungfrau Railways (1) 21.00 (P) Na rozstajach dróg: Indonezja - Sumatra 22.00 (P) Na szlaku Bounty: Tahiti i bunt na Bounty 23.00 (P) Smaki Francji: St Tropez 23.30 Wakacyjne plany 00.00 Ludzie i miejsca Afryki: Czad 00.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Kraków - miasto smoka 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Eco Challenge '96 09.55 (P) Ferrari: Najlepsi kierowcy wyścigowi 10.50 (P) Eleganckie rozwiązanie 11.20 (P) Świat przyszłości: Nieograniczony okres działania 11.45 (P) Hitler i Stalin - niebezpieczne związki 12.40 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Podbój imperium Inków 13.10 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 13.35 (P) Łowcy duchów: Duchy z Marston Moor 14.05 (P) Łowcy duchów: Nawiedzone hrabstwo Wicklow 14.30 (P) Stulecie wojen. Próba oceny, ile działania wojenne kosztowały rząd Związku Radzieckiego 15.25 (P) Stulecie wojen. Porażka Niemiec we wschodniej Europie 16.20 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 17.00 (P) Siła ognia 2000: Nowoczesne pola bitew 18.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Pojazdy ewakuacyjne 19.00 (P) Wszystko o niedźwiedziach 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici Interioru (2) 21.00 (P) Discovery Showcase: Odkrycie Titanica 22.00 (P) Zakazane głębiny (1) 23.00 (P) Zakazane głębiny (2) 00.00 (P) Pałac Kleopatry 01.00 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Zabójcza mgła 01.30 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Seks, kłamstwa i DNA 02.00 (P) Z akt sądowych: Międzynarodowe dzieci 03.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 08.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 08.45 Tom i Jerry 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 12.30 Kocia ferajna 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Sklep za rogiem (The Shop Around the Corner) - komedia, USA 1940, reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. James Stewart, Margaret Sullavan, Frank Morgan, Sara Haden (95 min) 21.35 Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Fraser C. Heston, wyk. Charlton Heston, Christian Bale, Christopher Lee, Oliver Reed (131 min) 23.50 Conagher - western, USA 1991, reż. Reynaldo Villalobos, wyk. Sam Elliott, Katharine Ross, Barry Corbin, Ken Curtis (95 min) Wizja 1 07.00 Nowe szaty króla - film dla dzieci 07.30 Animowane baśnie: Śpiąca Królewna - film animowany 08.00 Klown Bozo przedstawia - serial animowany 08.30 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1995 09.30 Czarownica z oślej ławki - serial dla młodzieży, 1998 10.00 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 10.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 11.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 11.30 Bajeczne fortuny 12.30 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 13.30 Znad krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 Motowizja: I eliminacje Wyścigowych Mistrzostw Polski, Terenowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Gorzowie, Mistrzostwa Europy w Rajdach Motocyklowych - Enduro'99 w Kielcach 15.00 Transworld Sport - magazyn sportowy 16.00 (na żywo) Żużel: Polonia Piła - Stal Rzeszów 18.30 Powikłane historie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 20.00 Nocny rycerz - serial sensacyjny, 1997 21.00 Buffalo (American Buffalo) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Corrente, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Dennis Franz, Sean Nelson (88 min) 22.35 Rytmy życia (And the Beat Goes On: The Sonny and Cher Story) - dramat biograficzny, USA 1998, reż. David Burton Morris, wyk. Jay Underwood, Renee Faia, Christian Leffler, Jim Pirri (100 min) 00.15 Prawdziwy błękit (True Blue) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Ferdinand Fairfax, wyk. Dylan Baker, Johan Leysen, Geraldine Somerville, Dominic West (118 min) 02.15 Krzyk - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Dorota Stalińska, Stanisław Igar, Anna Romantowska, Krzysztof Pieczyński (88 min) Hallmark 06.25 Do końca na pokładzie (The Last to Go) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. John Erman, wyk. Phillip R. Allen, Amy Aquino, Tim Ransom, Annabeth Gish (90 min) 07.55 Rozgrzewka (Warming Up) - komedia, Australia 1984, reż. Bruce Best, wyk. Barbara Stephens, Henri Szeps, Queenie Ashton, Adam Fernance (84 min) 09.30 Kiedy Słońce zachodzi (The Setting Son) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lisa C Satriano, wyk. Will Schaub, Dave Oliver, Franca Benvenuto, Jason James Richter (95 min) 11.05 Merlin (1/2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 12.35 Merlin (ost.) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 14.10 Whiskers - film dla dzieci, USA/Kanada 1996, reż. Jimmy Kaufman, wyk. Steve Adams, Gouchy Boy, Mark Bromilow, Michael Caloz (95 min) 15.50 Pociąg nadziei (Orphan Train) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. William A Graham, wyk. Jill Eikenberry, Kevin Dobson, Linda Manz, Graham Fletcher-Cook (140 min) 18.10 Zakładnicy (Hostages) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. David Wheatley, wyk. Colin Firth, Ciaran Hinds, Jay O. Sanders, Josef Sommer (105 min) 20.00 Odgłos burzy (The Echo of Thuder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Judy Davies, Jamey Sheridan, Lauren Hewett, Bill Hunter (100 min) 21.40 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bodena (A Case of Deadly Force) - film kryminalny, USA 1986, reż. Michael Miller, wyk. Richard Crenna, John Shea, Dylan Baker, Tom Isbell (90 min) 23.20 Psychologia stosowana (Mind Games) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Jan Egleson, wyk. Lindsay Frost, Jayne Brook, Kyle Secor, William Greenblatt (90 min) 00.50 Wielka stawka (The Big Game) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Bob Keen, wyk. Gary Webster, Emma Wray, Chris Jury, Mary McKenna (100 min) 02.30 Ocalenie (Emerging) - dramat psychologiczny, USA/Australia 1985, reż. Kathy Mueller, wyk. Shane Conner, Sue Jones, Robyn Gibbes, Alan Hopgood (75 min) 04.05 Walc w chmurach (Cloud Waltzer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Gordon Flemyng, wyk. Kathleen Beller, Francois-Eric Gendron, Paul Maxwell, Therese Liotard (100 min) 05.45 Bohater z australijskiego buszu (Ratbag Hero) (1/4) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1991, reż. Oscar Whitbread, wyk. Cameron Nugent, Elaine Smith, Peter Fisher, Marcus Graham (55 min) Romantica 06.00 W sidłach namiętności (101) 07.00 W sidłach namiętności (102) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (103) 09.00 W sidłach namiętności (104) 10.00 W sidłach namiętności (105) 11.00 Grzechy miłości (4) 12.00 Grzechy miłości (5) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (6) 14.00 Grzechy miłości (7) 15.00 Grzechy miłości (8) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (101) 17.00 W sidłach namiętności (102) 18.00 W sidłach namiętności (103) 19.00 W sidłach namiętności (104) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (105) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (4) 22.00 Grzechy miłości (5) 23.00 Grzechy miłości (6) 00.00 Grzechy miłości (7) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (8) 02.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 12.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Uwaga! Niedźwiedź polarny 13.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Niedźwiedzie grizzly 14.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Opiekun niedźwiadków 14.30 Świat niedźwiedzi: Ostatnie z tańczących niedźwiedzi 15.00 Eldorado - miasto złota 16.00 Walenie 17.00 Życie Wodaabe 17.30 Śmiecie i odpady 18.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Ostatnie pandy 19.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Wyspa wielkich niedźwiedzi 20.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Przygoda na Arktyce 21.00 Rite of passage 22.00 Zagrożony raj 23.00 Poszukiwania 00.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Ostatnie pandy 01.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Wyspa wielkich niedźwiedzi Fox Kids 06.00 Pinokio 06.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci 06.50 Leśna rodzina 07.15 Trzy małe duszki 07.40 Ric 07.45 Mysz oraz potwór 08.10 Sie masz Vern! 08.35 Klub szalonego Profesorka 09.00 VR Troopers 09.25 Masked Rider 09.50 Beetleborgs 10.15 Gęsia skórka 10.40 Eerie Indiana 11.10 Świat według Ludwiczka 11.35 Kot Ik! 12.00 Maska 12.25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 12.50 Ulysses 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka. 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu Ques TV 08.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 08.30 Rallyworld 09.00 Super motocykle 09.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 10.00 Sporty motorowe 10.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 11.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 11.30 Sportomania 12.30 Sporty ekstremalne 13.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 13.30 Świat komputerów 14.00 Skrzydło w skrzydło 14.30 Słynne samoloty 15.30 Fascynujące technologie 16.00 Rallyworld 16.30 Super motocykle 17.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 17.30 Sporty motorowe 18.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 18.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 19.00 Sportomania 20.00 Sporty ekstremalne 20.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 21.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 21.30 Skrzydło w skrzydło 22.00 Słynne samoloty 23.00 Fascynujące technologie 23.30 Świat komputerów Bet on Jazz 20.00 Jazz Central 21.00 Lyrically Speaking 22.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 23.00 Video Gospel 23.30 Video Gospel 00.00 (P) Planet Groove 02.00 Jazz Central 03.00 Lyrically Speaking 04.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 05.00 Video Gospel 05.30 Video Gospel Wizja Le Cinema 14.00 Faut Pas Prendre les Enfants du Bon Dieu pour des canadars sauvages - film kryminalny, Francja 1968, reż. Michel Audiard, wyk. Francoise Rosay, Bernard Blier, Marlene Jobert, Andre Pousse (80 min) 15.30 Bulwar Rumu (Le boulevard de Rhum) - komedia obyczajowa, Franc./Wł./Hiszp.1971, reż. Robert Enrico, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Lino Ventura, Guy Marchand, Clive Revill (120 min) 17.30 Zwei Frauen/Silence Like Glass - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 1989, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Jami Gertz, Martha Plimpton, George Peppard, Bruce Payne, Rip Torn, Gayle Hunnicutt (104 min) 19.30 Levi i Goliat (Levy et Goliath) - komedia, Francja 1987, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Michel Boujenah, Richard Anconina, Jean-Claude Brialy, Souad Amidou (97 min) 21.30 Dlaczego kłamały (Les risques du metier) - melodramat, Francja 1967, reż. Andre Cayyate, wyk. Jacques Brel, Emmanuelle Riva, Rene Dary, Nathalie Nell (94 min) 23.30 Świętoszek (Le tartuffe) - komedia, Francja 1984, reż. Jacqules Lasalle/Gerard Depardieu, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Elizabeth Depardieu, Francois Perier, Bernard Freyd (140 min)